


Service

by eigo130



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigo130/pseuds/eigo130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quite simply, Sei giving a blowjob to Mizuki. pwp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service

Small pants escaped Mizuki's mouth, even though he tried to remain as calm as he could. No, his heart was beating too fast and it felt so good that an occasional moan or grunt would just escape him.   
Sei's hot breath tickled at the sensitive flesh of his cock, and those loving licks were nothing to giggle at. No, Mizuki could feel his self control slip away as each second passed by.  
Mizuki had a loose grip on Sei's hair, letting himself get distracted by the soft strands that was the other's hair. This did nothing to distract him, but it was nice to show at least some sign of affection while receiving Grade A head.   
Placed in between his lover's legs, Sei held the base of Mizuki's cock and sucked lightly on the head of the shaft. This in turn caused a surprised gasp to come from above, delighting Sei. Yes, he was happy that he could give such feelings to Mizuki. He smiled and squeezed his hand around the other.   
“Does it feel good, Mizuki?” Sei asked, and Mizuki nodded without hesitation. Even from a distance, Sei could see the other's heated eyes.  
Mizuki could not say anything. Well, he could, but what does someone say in a situation like this? What type of small talk happens as your lover takes you in? How can someone actually speak when something as pleasurable as feeling the warm, wet insides of a mouth? Mizuki wondered these thigns lazily as such things were done to him. Sei licked along the bottom of his dick before putting his lips around the head and moved lower.   
Moving his tongue along the base, Sei bobbed his head lightly. At this point, Mizuki could not control any form of noise coming from his person. Small groans calling out 'Oh god' and 'Sei..' spilled out constantly, enticing Sei to only further continue his actions (though at this point, he wasn't planning to stop).   
Mizuki involuntarily bucked his hips to push himself deeper into Sei's mouth, which made Sei moan out.   
“Ah, I'm sorry...” Mizuki apologized. Sei pulled away and smiled at Mizuki. “It's ok,” he responded, and placed a small kiss on Mizuki's shaft. Of course, Mizuki's face went two shades darker and he smiled back. Sei sure was something.  
It only took two more minutes till Mizuki started feeling pressure build up in his lower abdomen and approach a peak in pleasure. Sei showed indifference to the sudden pleas for him to get away, to stop so he doesn’t get dirty and only does more to bring Mizuki to his peak. Along with his sucking, Sei proceeded to rub and squeeze Mizuki's cock, and the explicit noises Sei was making while doing this only made Mizuki reach his edge faster.  
“Sei... Sei.. I- coming-” Mizuki shakily said, pushing Sei away from him lightly. Sei, pulled away and looked up at Mizuki. With only a small smile on his face, Sei brought Mizuki to his completion.   
Wiping the cum from his hand, Sei raised himself up to Mizuki's level. “Was it good?” Sei asked, a clearly sly smile on his face. Mizuki rolled his eyes and laughed. “Of course it was. Soon, I will have to return the favor...” Mizuki pulled Sei to him and flipped them over.   
“How about now?” Sei could only giggle and kiss him.


End file.
